The Burn
by Writing for the Burn
Summary: Ruby is a free spirit. She can't stay in one place too long until the fire, the desire, closes in. The flames chase her towards Charming. She gets a lot more than she bargained for. A dangerous town, an unknown threat, and a badass biker. While satiating the fire within her, he starts one of his own. Can his fire combat hers? All Ruby knows is that she's burning. Rating may change.


**It's a start to a new story guys. Not sure how everyone will receive it, but I'm hoping you'll like it! It's a little short, just because it's a start and I want to see how everyone likes it so far. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Sons of Anarchy. But if I did... oh, I just don't know what I'd do with all that access to those men...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ruby heaved the last box into her arms, instantly glad she saved the heaviest package till last. The thing was full to the brim with plate sets. Her mother had cherished those arm breakingly heavy plates all throughout her childhood, so when her mother passed, she made sure the family dinner plates were saved.

She had paid some guys to move her big furniture in last week and opted to rent a small U-Haul to move the smaller boxed items. She had never owned too many things, but after having to box all of them up and haul everything here, she suddenly wished she owned nothing at all.

Her arms quavered with weight of the large, hefty box in them. She hurried to cross the threshold into her new home.

After setting the box down in the hallway, she stretched out her aching arms and popped her sore back. There was the saying, "lift with the legs, not with the back". She suddenly wished she had kept that more in mind while lugging everything into her house.

Ruby blew out a breath, her bangs fluttering out of her slightly sweaty face. Her tank top and shorts were wrinkled from the effort of moving, but she didn't much care. It was her comfortable road trip and moving outfit, dirt stained and ill-fitting, that no one but gas station attendants and other highway drivers saw her in. Plus, it was hot as hell outside and she wasn't about to put a pair of constricting jeans and a sweltering, heavy top on in a hundred degree weather.

With no help, it had taken nearly an hour and a half to get everything in here. Thank god she didn't have as many knickknacks and decorations as the rest of her family did, or she never would've been able to finish the task.

She made sure to check her car and house doors and lock them. After, shuffling into her small living room, she collapsed onto the couch she had owned for years, ready for some shuteye. She was too tired to put sheets on the bed that was just a mattress and bed post at the moment. Plus, she just needed a quick nap, and then she would be up and ready to start unpacking.

It had been a nearly six hour drive down here. And after waking up at the crack of dawn, driving nearly nonstop, and unloading everything into her new home, she was exhausted.

Charming seemed safe. _Seemed_ being the key word. She wouldn't know the inner and outer workings of Charming until she had been here little longer. Ruby had lived in a small town up until she turned eighteen. She had learned that every_ tiny_ town had its_ tiny_ secrets that sometimes turned out to be_ not_ so tiny and blew up into _giant_ problems that no one could contain.

She would wait it out before making any judgment calls though. She could handle anything this place threw at her, so it didn't much matter what skeletons were kept in Charming's closet, as long as she steered clear of them.

She knew moving out here puzzled her family. She knew her whole life puzzled her family. And though they were puzzled, they weren't surprised. She was glad they understood her restlessness, her need to stay mobile. She hadn't ever left California, but had been to nearly every corner of it in her twenty-six years.

Ruby would start to feel this burn, almost a _craving_, to be on the road. To get away from the world around her and find a new one. To find a new life, a new town, to situate herself in. To explore the unknown. Her sister called her irresponsible. Her father thought she was just in one of 'those' stages that would eventually pass. And the rest of her extended family, the people she rarely saw or spoke to, gossiped about her at family birthdays and reunions, calling her a free spirit that would eventually settle down.

Whatever she was, she didn't know if she would ever mature or grow out of it. She didn't know if she _could_ settle down. She just knew that when that itch started crawling under skin, when the confines of whatever town she was in started closing in on her, it was time to move. Otherwise the flames of the burn would consume her, would incinerate her, and she couldn't let that happen.

Whenever the heat of the burn got to her, she got out a map of California, closed her eyes, and pressed a finger onto a space on the map.

Ruby did that exact same thing approximately three weeks ago and had opened her eyes to find her finger had landed on a nearly nonexistent town.

So until the fire burned at her skin again, Charming would be her home.

* * *

**Sooo...? Tell me if you like it/hate it/not interested. It'll be a Happy/OC. Because he's one of my favorites! For future reference, rating may change.**


End file.
